


Massage

by Methoxyethane



Category: Free!
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5258792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methoxyethane/pseuds/Methoxyethane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke should not have agreed to this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Massage

Sousuke should not have agreed to this. This was a terrible, _terrible_ idea, is what this had been. He just- he should have _known_ better.

Known better than to agree to Tachibana's sweet voice stuttering out “Do you... Well, I mean um. I could give you a massage?” When he saw Sousuke rotating his bad shoulder awkwardly after climbing out of the pool earlier today. Just. 'No,' Sousuke. It's one single word and it would have prevented this whole stupid boner.

Of course, then he also wouldn't have Makoto's lovely hands digging the tension out of his back and shoulders in the most amazing way. Like, _holy hell_ , he was good at this. Walking his strong fingers up and down the length of Sousuke's spine, digging his knuckles into the stiff overworked muscles under Sousuke's shoulder blades, pressing his body weight on his palms into Sousuke's lower back. Tachibana was fucking fantastic at this. Seriously, his dick hadn't even stood a CHANCE.

Makoto's touch was lighter now, running gentle fingers up Sousuke's spine into hairline, shivers traveling down his skin at the touch. “Okay,” Tachibana said in that sexy gentle way of his. “Turn around, now.”

“Um.” Sousuke mumbled into the pillow. “Do I have to?”

“If you want me to do your front I sort of have to,” Makoto giggled because he was _awful_. “Come on your shoulder has two sides, right? On your back.”

Sousuke sighed once, a long and defeated breath of air. And he flipped into his back.

“Oh.” Makoto said lightly, blinking.

Sousuke coughed, and adjusted his towel. It. Hid nothing.

“Um,” Makoto's face turned a cute cherry red, and he looked away. “S-servicing that isn't included, Y-you'll have to ask nicely if you want me to massage that, too.”

“Wait. What?” Sousuke sat up. Makoto fidgeted, his whole body gradually turning as red as his face.

Makoto didn't say anything at that, but he didn't need to. Sousuke had him tackled to the ground in seconds.


End file.
